


River

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, Ichigo needs a hug, No follow through, but still want to warn, during depowered time, self-harming thoughts, to belong to the river is to belong to the infinite is to call it a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Looking at the river always leads to contemplation.





	River

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 12-1-19: to belong to the river is to belong to the infinite is to call it a god
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos are love.

The river had been a central point to Ichigo’s life for -years- now. It’s where he used to play. It’s where his mother died. It’s where he met Chad. It’s where he took his little sisters for festivals and to watch fireworks. 

The river ran through Karakura, and Ichigo found himself on the edge of it once more. It had been here that so much had happened to him. He could still see where the last hollow fight he had taken part of had left divots in the riverbank. 

So much changed on the river. 

Why not one last thing?

But Ichigo knew he’d never go through with anything like that, the dark thoughts that niggled in the back of his mind. It would kill his sisters. They had lost their mother to the river(hisfaultalwayshisfault), he couldn’t let it take anything else from them. Not when they passed it all the time, when so many good memories had finally helped get rid of old bad ones. 

The river, no matter how many times Ichigo had good memories around it, was always going to be the place his mother died. 

But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, do that to his sisters. His idiotic father might be okay, he knew for a fact about Soul Society. But Ichigo knew his sisters would get their hearts broken if Ichigo gave up. 

So while Ichigo looked at the river, contemplating things he wouldn’t do, he never did more than that. 

Not yet, anyway.


End file.
